Remember Me
by Choi Hyo Joon
Summary: Apa salah jika Kyuhyun bukan dari kalangan yang sama dengan Sungmin? Apa salah jika ia memiliki perasaan cinta untuk Sungmin? Cerita tentang kesanggupan seorang Cho Kyuhyun mempertahankan cintanya pada Sungmin sampai akhir. KyuMin FF/ Shou-ai/ OneShot.RnR please? The Last FF in ScreenPlay.


**-KyuMin fanfiction- **_**shou-ai**_

**-**_**Remember me**_**-**

**Pair : **Kyu Min

**Length : **One shoot

By © Choi Hyo Joon

**WARNING** : BOYS LOVE, _Shounen-ai_ , typo(s), tidak sesuai EyD, masih banyak kesalahan-kesalahan lain yang tidak dapat di deskripsikan satu per satu . **DON'T LIKE…DON'T READ…DON'T BASH**

**GENRE : **Shou-ai, Romance, Drama, little angst(?)

**DISCLAIMER** : Semua ini hasil buah pikiran yang _cetek_ milik sang author tak berbakat, semua nama cast hanya ketidak sengajaan author yang g tahu lagi mau di kasih nama siapa itu _cast_-nya #plakkk.

**A/N : **Terima kasih kepada bapak kepala desa(?) #eh o,O

**SpecialThanks to : **EmhaYoungFish(sobek), karena sudah bersedia mengedit FF ini dengan sangat rapi. Berkat jasamu aku bisa mempost FF ini bek. #jiaahhh =_=

Dan terkhusus kepada Inspirasi FF ini, maaf saya lupa judul filmnya, hanya saja ini saya buat dalam vers Shou-ai.

Sedikit pemberitahuan untuk _readerdeul_ yang terhormat, 'mungkin' ini adalah ff saya yang terakhir yang akan saya posting dif fn. Senang rasanya sempat menjadi author disini. Di FFn ini untuk seterusnya saya lebih memilih menjadi seorang _readers_ saja. Nampaknya itu jauh lebih menyenangkan ^_^

Terima kasih untuk seluruh komentar kalian disetiap ff yang aku buat. FF chapter dif fn sudah aku lanjut beberapa.

_**Check this **_: www. mejikuhibiyu. wordpress. com

.

.

**SELAMAT MEMBACA ^_^)d**

.

.

.

.

**SUMMARY :**

_**Inilah kisah cinta pada sebuah keputusan. Memilih seseorang yang kau anggap tepat untuk**_

_**menemanimu sampai akhir hidupmu. Menjadi pelindungmu saat kau sendiri.**_

_**Kisah cinta pada sebuah keteguhan, tak mementingkan apapun kata orang di luar sana, kau tetap menjadikannya sebagai milikmu.**_

_**Selamanya…**_

.

.

.

.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Satu persatu langkah ditelusuri pria tua ini. Ia berjalan dengan membawa sebuah buku 'dongeng' besar dan sebuah apel yang selalu menemaninya saat berkunjung ke tempat ini. Senyumannya tak lekang dari wajah yang sudah dipenuhi dengan tanda-tanda penuaan. Ia membawa sejuta harapan kebahagiaan untuk sesuatu yang ia harapkan berakhir indah.

Krieet…

"Selamat pagi, Tuan." Sapa salah seorang suster padanya, sembari menunduk memberi hormat. Pria tua itu tersenyum.

"Anda sangat rajin berkunjung ke sini setiap hari. Mari ikut dengan saya!" Suster itu tersenyum, kemudian mengajak pria itu berjalan bersamanya ke sebuah ruangan.

Di tempat ini, pria itu bisa menemukan puluhan orang seusia dengannya yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Suster yang menemani pria tua itu berjalan melewati orang-orang tua lainnya sembari mengembangkan senyumnya pada setiap 'pasien' di sana.

"_Annyeong,_ Tuan tampan. Ada orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu!" kata sang suster, sembari menepuk pundak seorang pria tua yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja belajar. Pria tua itu berbalik, ia melihat gurat senyum ketulusan yang terpancar dari wajah sang suster untuknya.

"_Nuguya_?" tanya pria tua itu, seraya membalas senyum itu untuk sang suster. Sang suster sedikit bergeser ke kiri, mengizinkan seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya, agar terlihat oleh sang 'pasien'.

Dahi pria tua itu berkerut, "_Nuguseyo_?" tanyanya, saat ia merasa tidak mengenal pria yang datang mengunjunginya.

Lagi dan lagi pria tua 'sang pendongeng' harus menghela nafasnya, harapannya tentang 'ingatan' sirna sudah. Tapi, ia urung meninggalkan tempat itu. Walau beribu kali dilupakan, beribu kali pula ia mencoba mengingatkan. Sejenak ia menunduk, dan kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk pria tua yang ada dihadapannya.

"_Annyeong_, aku pendongengmu." Ia memperkenalkan dirinya—lagi. Ia berjalan dan duduk tepat di depan bangku kosong yang ada di depan pria tua—pasien, hanya terpisahkan sebuah meja belajar kecil.

Dahi yang sudah penuh keriput itupun kembali mengkerut, namun kali ini mata indah itu ikut menyipit, memandang pria bernama Kyuhyun itu penuh dengan kebingungan.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya pasien itu, ia terlihat kebingungan. Sang pendongeng tersenyum, ia langsung meletakkan buku bawaannya dan membuka lembaran pertama untuk memulai ceritanya.

"Aku pendongengmu. Dan aku akan menceritakan sebuah cerita padamu."

**. .::.**

**Remember Me**

**. .::.**

_Summer…_

Matahari menyengat, sinarnya begitu menyilaukan. Diam-diam di atas rindangnya sebuah pohon apel, seorang pemuda sedang bersembunyi di pohon itu, menghindari dari panggilan-panggilan yang sibuk dan terus menerus memanggil namanya.

"Tuan muda!"

"Tuan muda, dimana anda?!"

Semua pesuruh di rumah itu sibuk mencari kesana-kemari. Di halaman rumah depan, belakang, lantai bawah hingga loteng, namun tak jua menemukannya. Dua puluh orang lebih dikerahkan untuk mencari pemuda itu, di area rumah yang begitu luas.

"Tuan muda!"

Namun sayang, pemuda itu tak menghiraukannya, bahkan ia sepertinya sengaja menulikan telinganya dari panggilan-panggilan yang memekakkan telinga itu. Di atas pohon rindang itu, ia sengaja menyembunyikan dirinya. lagipula takkan ada yang menyadari dirinya berada di atas salah satu pohon rindang diantara ratusan pohon rindang apel lainnya yang berada di halaman belakang.

Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya layaknya orang yang sedang tertidur di sana, kedua tangannya sengaja ia jadikan alas untuknya tertidur. Dari sela-sela rindangnya dedaunan pohon apel itu, cahaya matahari menyilaukan matanya yang sudah terpejam. Ia merasa terganggu, ia tutupi kedua matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Alunan musik dari _earphone_ miliknya yang menjadikannya bisa tertidur di sana.

Dari taman besar ini, ada salah seorang pemuda yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan hariannya. Ia sudah selesai memetik beberapa apel dari pohon-pohon lain. Dan kali ini ia memindahkan tangga kayu miliknya di sebuah pohon lainnya. Ia memanjat hendak memetik apel yang sudah layak petik di sana.

"Euh?" Ia terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang sedang tertidur dan tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Wajah pemuda itu tepat berada di depannya. Ia dapat melihat _detail_ wajah pemuda itu.

Garis wajah yang begitu indah. Garis hidung yang tegas. Dan kedua belahan bibir yang merah menggoda layaknya warna apel. Pemuda 'taman' itu masih setia menatap orang yang sedang tertidur di 'pohonnya'.

Dan akhirnya, hembusan napas yang tanpa sengaja menggelitik telinganya, menyadarkan pemuda itu dari tidurnya, ia membuka matanya perlahan, menyingkirkan tangan kanannya untuk menatap cahaya.

Deg!

Bodoh! Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah yang begitu indah baginya, dengan hanya memandang wajah itu dari samping sudah membuat darahnya berdesir hebat, dengan detakan jantung yang begitu kuat.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke samping, dan wajah mereka saling berdekatan satu sama lain, bagai tak ada jarak yang memisahkan. Kedua pasang mata itu hanya berkedip pelan saling memperhatikan wajah satu sama lainnya.

Saat tersadar…

"Huwaaaa…"

BRUKK!

**. .::.**

"Awww!" pemuda itu meringis kesakitan, saat obat merah itu menyentuh kulit siku tangannya yang terluka.

Pemuda itu ikut meringis, saat melihat pemuda taman itu menjerit kesakitan,"Sssh… _Cheongmal appoyo? Mianhae_" sesalnya.

"_Gwenchana_?!" Kata pemuda taman, sembari tersenyum tulus. Sesekali ia ikut menghembuskan nafasnya pada kulit sikunya, sekedar menghilangkan rasa sakit.

Tanpa sengaja, saat kepala pemuda taman itu sedikit mendongak ia dapat melihat kembali indahnya wajah pemuda yang ada disampingnya kini. Kyuhyun, nama pemuda taman itu. Ia memperhatikan betul garis wajah milik pemuda itu. Kyuhyun tidak mampu berkedip. Bibir itu benar-benar merah menggoda layaknya apel yang sedang tumbuh di pohon apel yang mengelilingi mereka kini.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mendorongmu. Tadi itu hanya gerak refleksku karena kaget melihatmu yang berada di sana."

Pemuda itu terus mengoceh, mengucapkan kalimat yang bahkan bagai sebuah nyanyian di telinga Kyuhyun. 'Perasaan apa ini?'

Ini kali pertamanya Kyuhyun melihatnya. Melihat betapa sempurnanya ciptaan Tuhan. Wajah, suara serta sentuhan pemuda itu begitu menghangatkannya. Sama seperti saat ibunya—dulu—menyentuhnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Kau baru ya bekerja disini. Siapa nam—" saat pemuda itu mendongak, kontan saja wajahnya kembali berdekatan dengan mata pemuda taman itu. Sepasang _orbs obsidian_ milik Kyuhyun begitu menusuk pemuda itu.

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. _Noe… Nuguya?"_ Kyuhyun bertanya dengan jarak wajah yang begitu dekat dengan Sungmin, mereka bahkan tak berniat memalingkan wajahnya sama sekali.

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin." kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap lekat satu sama lain, bahkan tak berniat berkedip sebentar saja.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu indah?" tanya Kyuhyun, masih tetap menatap dalam sepasang _foxy_ milik Sungmin.

"…" Sungmin terdiam. Ia seakan membatu, saat kalimat tanya itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Kyuhyun, namun Sungmin enggan beranjak.

Perlahan, saat merasa tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan…

Chuu~

Sepasang _foxy_ Sungmin membulat penuh, namun Sungmin tak menghindar. Ia diam menerima ciuman hangat itu dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin mulai menikmatinya, ia mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan merasakan sensasi berbeda yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya pada siapapun.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sedari tadi, menyesap manisnya 'apel' indah itu. Apel yang tidak akan bisa dipetik di taman sebagus apapun.

Pertemuan pertama, menumbuhkan cinta pertama untuk mereka.

Bukan cinta yang hanya sekejap pandangan, namun cinta yang semakin hari kian merekah dan tak terbendung kebahagiaannya.

"Tuan muda!"

Suara teriakan itu sontak membuat kedua pemuda itu tersadar dan segera mengakhiri ciuman itu. mereka saling menjauh dan membuang muka satu sama lain, sembari menggaruk tengkuk masing-masing.

"Tuan muda!" akhirnya salah seorang _maid_ menemukannya. Ia segera berlari menuju taman apel dan mendekati pemuda yang ia panggil dengan sebutan 'Tuan muda'.

"Haah~ kami mencarimu kemana-mana. Ternyata Tuan disini rupanya. Ayo bersiaplah Tuan! Pestamu akan diadakan nanti malam. Kau harus latihan dansa sekarang." Ucap _maid_ berbadan tambun itu. Sekedar mengingatkan tentang pesta ulang tahun tuan muda yang akan diadakan malam nanti.

Sungmin segera berdiri, "_Kajja_!" Sungmin menepuk-nepuk celananya, menghilangkan rerumputan yang 'ikut' bersamanya.

Sungmin segera berlari, ia bahkan malu untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Sungmin berlari kencang, diikuti _maid_ di belakangnya. Sungmin berhenti sejenak saat berada di urutan pohon apel terakhir, ia berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang memandang kepergiannya.

"Nanti malam datanglah ke pestaku. Aku tunggu!" Kata Sungmin berteriak. Dan setelahnya, ia kembali berlari menjauh.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, hanya sebuah senyuman kecil. Kyuhyun terkecoh, ia tak menyangka bahwa orang yang baru saja ia beri ciuman itu adalah pemilik lahan apel dan rumah megah ini. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyangka. Ternyata ini tujuan penjaga taman memerintahkannya memetik apel di taman, ternyata untuk pesta Sungmin hari ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, ia memandangi bekas lukanya yang secara tiba-tiba kembali terasa sakit, padahal sakit itu tadi tidak terasa sama sekali.

**. .::.**

Tak berharap lebih dari sebuah rasa cinta, dengan berat hati Kyuhyun memilih tidak menghadiri pesta itu. Ia tak berharap pada sesuatu hal yang mustahil.

_**Love at the first sight**__._

_Sigh_! Itu konyol baginya, walau ia akui pertemuan pertama itu sangat sulit untuk dilupakannya. Kyuhyun memilih menyelesaikan malam ini dengan memandangi langit malam di teras rumah kecilnya. Cinta? Apa iya?! Apa mungkin ia merasakan cinta? Atau hanya sebuah kekaguman semata?

Bintang-bintang di langit seperti membuat sebuah rasi yang menggambarkan seberapa indahnya wajah yang ia temui tadi siang.

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama itu, saat ia melihat sebuah cahaya kecil seolah memilih jatuh dari langit.

Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang tukang kebun. Ia merasa sangat tidak tahu diri, jika harus hadir di acara pesta yang dihadiri ribuan undangan dari kalangan atas. Kyuhyun merasa tak layak.

Perlahan, kedua _orbs_ obsidian miliknya tertutup, membayangkan kembali detail wjah Sungmin yang ia lihat, ia terus diluputi oleh bayang-bayang Sungmin dan Sungmin, seolah hanya Sungminlah manusia yang ia jumpai di dunia ini.

Di tempat lain. Di dalam keramaian, Sungmin merasa sendiri, ia terus melirik dari arah pintu utama pesta, dimana orang-orang berjalan memasuki gedung pesta. Sungmin menunggu, mencari dalam gelisah. Dia. Sungmin tidak melihat pemuda taman itu hadir di antara tamu-tamu lainnya, padahal ia sangat mengharapkan kehadiran pemuda taman itu. Sungmin terlihat gelisah, semua orang sangat menikmati hidangan serta acara-acara yang ada, namun sang pemilik pesta terlihat murung dalam hari bahagianya.

Mungkinkah itu cinta? Atau sekedar kekaguman? Atau hanya sebuah rasa simpatik yang Sungmin tujukan untuk pemuda taman itu?

"Sungmin-_ah_." Suara seorang _yeoja_, menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya, ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang _yeoja_ yang ia kenal.

"Hyori?"

"Ne." Hyori tersenyum, ia mengangkat sedikit gaun merah indahnya dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin. "Mari kita berdansa?" tawar Hyorin dengan senyuman manisnya, yang sangat sulit terelakan.

Sungmin tersenyum, ia enggan menolak jika seorang _yeoja_ yang memintanya secara langsung. Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya—mengajak Hyori untuk berdansa. Dan segera diterima oleh gadis belia itu.

Cahaya remang dari lantai dansa diiringi dengan alunan musik _mellow_ membuat semua terhanyut dalam nuansa romantis. Sungmin berdansa di tengah-tengah para pedansa lainnya. Hyori memeluk lehernya dengan sangat erat, bahkan gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sungmin. Namun sayang, Sungmin tidak menemukan getaran itu lagi, getaran yang ia rasakan saat pemuda taman itu menatapnya.

Bayang-bayang mata obsidian itu kembali terngiang di kepala Sungmin. Sungmin menghela napasnya, harapannya hanyalah tinggal harapan. Ia berharap banyak pada kehadiran pemuda taman itu, namun perasaannya seperti dihempaskan begitu saja. Tapi Sungmin bisa memakluminya, _yeah_ ia sadar, mana mungkin dalam hitungan menit akan ada sebuah rasa cinta yang muncul. Mustahil!

**. .::.**

Pagi kembali menyapa, diantara ribuan dedaunan sisa-sisa embun pagi masih bertengger disana. Sungmin berjalan pelan-pelan, tentu saja pesta semalam berjalan dengan baik. Tanpa merasa lelah Sungmin memilih untuk tetap membuka matanya lebar-lebar, ia enggan untuk memejamkan matanya sedetikpun. Ada rasa penasaran yang sulit untuk ia utarakan, Sungmin terus berdoa berharap pagi segera menjelang.

Dan saat do'anya terkabul, Sungmin ingin menjumpai seseorang yang ia harapkan semalam kehadirannya.

Pemuda taman. Hanya dia yang ada di kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin memberi tanda jejak kakinya pada setiap langkah yang ia tinggalkan. Ia menelusuri rerumputan kecil yang tumbuh di taman belakang. Sungmin berjalan pelan-pelan sembari menghirup udara pagi yang begitu segar. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, merentangkan kedua tangannya. Pagi ini masih begitu dingin, namun di balik jas pestanya Sungmin sama sekali tidak merasakan hal itu. Sungmin menghirup aroma pagi dalam-dalam, merasakan segarnya udara masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Disini dingin." Tiba-tiba ada sebuah jaket yang mencoba melindungi tubuhnya bertemankan sebuah suara _bass_ yang menyapanya. Sungmin membuka matanya, dan menoieh. Ia dapat melihat kembali guratan senyum dan sepasang mata obsidian pemuda yang terus ia pikirkan semalaman.

"Kenapa anda keluar pagi-pagi begini, Tuan muda?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya saat indera pendengarnya mendengar sapaan yang terdengar aneh baginya. Tidak biasanya, ia selalu dipanggil dengan sebutan tuan muda oleh semua _maid_nya tapi kenapa untuk kali ini Sungmin benci dengan panggilan itu saat **tuan muda** terlontar dari bibir pemuda taman.

Kyuhyun sengaja mengacuhkan Sungmin, ia sekarang sedang sibuk memotongi beberapa daun pagar dan pohon cemara yang terlihat begitu rindang tak berbentuk.

Drop!

Sungmin merasa terhempaskan begitu saja, apa ia salah terlalu berharap? Sungmin tersenyum miris, "Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara pagi yang segar." Jawab Sungmin, mencoba bersikap biasa.

Kyuhyun sengaja membelakangi Sungmin, alih-alih memotong pohon cemara yang rindang itu. "Bagaimana pesta anda semalam, Tuan muda?" Kyuhyun sengaja menghindari kontak mata secara langsung kepada Sungmin. itu menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

Sungmin merasakan perasaaan terluka yang begitu dalam, saat Kyuhyun seakan mengacuhkannya. "Menyenangkan, sangat menyenangkan." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dan menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang sedang memotong pohon cemara. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Seakan tak ada percakapan lainnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama terdiam. Sama-sama merasa tersakiti dengan kebohongan perasaan itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Sungmin melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun, ia mengembalikan jaket yang dikenakan Kyuhyun untuknya, Sungmin kembali memasangkan jaket itu ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

Namu saat Sungmin beranjak, Kyuhyun mencekal tangan Sungmin yang berada di bahunya. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan itu begitu erat. Sungmin merasakan seluruh tubuhnya berdesir hebat saat tangan kekar itu menyentuh tangannya.

"_Mianhae_… _Mianhae_ aku tidak datang tadi malam." Akhirnya Kyuhyun tak mampu membendung rasa bersalahnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin begitu erat. Kyuhyun menatap sepasang _foxy_ Sungmin begitu dalam, mata indah itu, mata indah itu terlihat redup tak bersinar seperti kemarin saat ia melihatnya, apa dia? Apa Kyuhyun yang sudah menghilangkan pancaran mata indah itu?

Kelamnya mata Sungmin, seperti memberi arti bahwa banyak pertanyaan yang ada dipikirannya, pancaran mata indah Sungmin seakan bertanya-tanya pada perubahan sikap Kyuhyun hari ini.

"_Mianhae… Mian_—" Saat Kyhyun terus mengulangi kata-kata maaf itu, Sungmin langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun begitu erat. Kyuhyun terkejut, ia terkesiap saat Sungmin tiba-tiba mendekap tubuhnya seperti ini.

Kyuhyun diam, ia tidak bisa membalas pelukan Sungmin walau ia sangat ingin, tapi ia juga tak bisa membiarkan Sungmin terus memeluknya, ia takut akan ada orang lain yang melihatnya nanti, dan yang paling membuat Kyuhyun takut adalah… ia tidak bisa melihat Sungmin lagi esok hari.

Lama-kelamaan Kyuhyun merasakan bajunya basah, tepat di bagian dada dan artinya… "Kau menangis?"

Sungmin menggeleng, ia masih tetap memeluk Kyuhyun begitu erat. Seperti ada ribuan jarum kecil yang menusuk-nusuk hati Kyuhyun saat ini, perlahan Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sungmin yang begitu erat padanya. Kyuhyun dapat melihat mata indah itu basah oleh air mata. Sungmin hanya menunduk, ia malu untuk memperlihatkan wajah menangisnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh dagu Sungmin, ia berusaha mengangkat wajah Sungmin untuk menatapnya. "Anda menangis, Tuan muda?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang bertengger di dagunya. Ia berjalan dengan tatapan kesal saat Kyuhyun kembali lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'tuan muda'.

"Hei!" Kyuhyun segera berlari mengejarnya, dan menarik tangan Sungmin, "_Waeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun, saat berada di depan Sungmin, ia sengaja menghalau jalan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghapus jejak airmata Sungmin, di wajah indah itu.

Sungmin menatap dalam sepasang _orbs_ Kyuhyun yang begitu memancarkan penyesalan. "_Uljima_."

Sungmin diam, ia terus melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu memancarkan kekhawatiran untuknya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Tuan muda!"

Deg!

Kyuhyun terdiam, saat ucapan Sungmin seperti sebuah kalimat perintah untuknya. Ia berhenti menghapus jejak airmata Sungmin dan melihat kembali sepasag _foxy_ Sungmin yang memelas. "Jangan sebut aku dengan panggilan itu." kata Sungmin, melemah.

"Tapi—" telunjuk Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya. Ia memandang wajah Kyuhyun, memegangi wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Ia tak peduli dengan apapun saat ini, hanya Kyuhyun yang membuatnya sakit saat pemuda taman itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan tuan muda.

Kyuhyun tak bisa menghindar lagi, ini bukan sebuah kekaguman biasa. Perasaan ini sulit dituliskan oleh kata-kata, sulit digambarkan di atas kanvas. Walau aneh, namun seperti itulah cinta.

Kyuhyun menarik telunjuk Sungmin yang bertengger di bibirnya, dan perlahan memajukan wajahnya dan 'lagi' mengecup belahan bibir seindah apel itu.

Bukan mereka yang menginginkan perasaan cinta ini. Tapi cinta yang memilih mereka untuk bersama. Dan cinta yang memberikan kesempatan mereka untuk bersama.

**. .::.**

Semakin hari, pertemuan diantara mereka semakin intens. Setiap hari bahkan setiap detiknya, Sungmin selalu berkunjung ke taman, memilih menghabiskan waktu sehariannya di sana bersama Kyuhyun. Membuat intensitas pertemuan mereka bukan hanya setiap hari namun setiap detik walau tak bertemu bayang-bayang wajah keduanya tak dapat hilang dari pikiran masing-masing.

Setiap harinya, Sungmin selalu membawakan sarapan serta makan siang untuk Kyuhyun, memberikan apapun yang ia anggap bahwa Kyuhyun membutuhkannya, walau Kyuhyun selalu menolak dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tidak menginginkan ini. Tapi saat kalimat penolakan yang diterima Sungmin, dengan mudahnya pemuda manis itu memasang raut wajah memelasnya, memilih untuk berpura-pura sedih agar Kyuhyun mau menerimanya.

Sungmin tak enggan membantu Kyuhyun di taman, membersihkan apapun yang dikerjakan Kyuhyun sampai pada suatu hari tak sengaja duri mawar menusuk tangannya. Kyuhyunpun berkata…

"Berhenti membantuku bekerja kasar seperti ini! Aku tidak ingin melihat tangan indahmu terluka."

Hanya satu larangan itu saja yang dituruti oleh Sungmin, semenjak saat itu, Sungmin tak pernah lagi membantu Kyuhyun berkebun, ia lebih memilih memanjat di salah satu pohon apel dan terus memperhatikan pemuda taman pujaannya dari atas sana.

Sungmin memetik sebuah apel yang ada di dekatnya dan sengaja melemparkannya pada Kyuhyun yang sedang mencabuti rumput taman, dan _gotcha_! Lemparan itu mengenai Kyuhyun. Sungmin tertawa lepas. Ia terlihat sangat senang dan melompat-lompat kegirangan di atas pohon.

"Kau menertawakanku?" tanya Kyuhyun tak terima, ia berdiri dan mulai berniat memanjat untuk memberi pelajaran pada _namja_ manis itu.

Namun saat ingin memanjat.

'BRUK!'

Sungmin yang malah terjatuh dan tepat menimpa Kyuhyun. "Aw!" ringis Sungmin, tak ada yang luka di dirinya, namun _namja_ di bawahnya yang merasakan sakit. "_Mianhaeyo_," Sesal Sungmin dan hendak bangun dari badan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun menahannya, ia memeluk pinggang mungil Sungmin yang ada di atasnya dengan sangat erat.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu." Kyuhyun menelisik setiap bagian di wajah itu. indah dan sempurna, jemari Kyuhyun terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Sungmin. "Percayakah kau dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun, dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

Melihat dari kedalaman mata Kyuhyun, pertanyaan itu sudah jelas ditujukannya kepada Sungmin, bahkan bayangan yang ada dimatanya kini hanya ada Sungmin. Sungminpun mengangguk lembut, ia sudah terlanjur terlena dengan pancaran mata Kyuhyun yang begitu indah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min." ungkap Kyuhyun. Sungmin terdiam, dan ia langsung bangun dari tubuh Kyuhyun dan memilih duduk di samping Kyuhyun, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal.

Kyuhyun kaget, ia ikut mendudukkan dirinya. Ia merasa menyesal sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya jika pada akhirnya Sungmin membencinya. Kyuhyun menunduk kalut, "_Mianhae_, aku "

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?" tanya Sungmin, kesal, ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya bersamaan layaknya ada sebuah balon udara di sana.

Kyuhyun mendongak, ia dapat melihat raut wajah pura-pura kesal ala Sungmin. Seketika, ia tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagia, ia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. "_Saranghae_. _Cheongmal saranghae_."

Sungmin tersenyum, ia balas memeluk Kyuhyun, "_Nado_ Kyu. _Saranghandagu_."

Pelukan itu erat, hangat, dan dalam. Seakan memberitahu pada pepohonan di taman bahwa inilah cinta, kedua manusia sejenis ini saling mencintai satu sama lainnya. Dedaunan di taman seakan bisa merasakan ikatan cinta mereka melalui desiran angin yang berhembus pelan dan menghangatkan. Aroma bunga memberi wewangian cinta mereka.

Di balkon rumah megah itu, tuan Lee dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Dari lantai 3 ini ia dapat melihat, sang putra sedang berpelukan dengan seorang tukang kebun.

Tuan Lee mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, gemeletuk gigi putihnya saling bersahutan, ia menggeram marah. "Lee Sungmin!" ia menggumamkan nama itu.

**. .::.**

Malam harinya, semua keluarga berkumpul di ruang makan keluarga. Betapa banyaknya para _maid_ yang siap melayani mereka. Baiklah, kata 'mereka' disini bukanlah hanya Tuan Lee, Nyonya Lee dan Lee Sungmin. Tapi di sini juga hadir Hyori beserta keluarganya _appa _dan _oemma_nya.

Mereka makan, sambil sesekali bercengkrama. Sungmin sebenarnya merasa tak nyaman dengan pertemuan keluarga ini, ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan arah pembicaraan Tuan Lee dan _Appa_ Hyori.

"Jadi bagaimana Sungmin?" _Appa_ Hyori mulai membawa Sungmin dalam pembicaraan ini. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan yang dimaksud. Sungmin angkat bicara, namun Tuan Lee segera menyela.

"Sungmin selalu mematuhi apa yang dikatakan kedua orang tuanya. Dia pasti setuju dengan perjodohan ini. Hahaha… benarkan Sungmin?!" Tuan Lee memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya pada keluarga Hyori, seolah ia tahu isi hati putranya.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah lama mengenal dan berteman dengan Hyori, rasanya aneh saat Ayah temanmu yang sudah kau anggap ayah sendiri memintamu untuk menikahi anaknya. Sungmin menggeram, ia tak suka dengan keputusan sepihak ini. Sungmin menggeser kursinya sehingga ia menjadi pusat perhatian. Sungmin lekas berjalan keluar dari ruang makan dan berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak menghiraukan tatapan murka ayahnya.

Sungmin membanting pintu kamarnya kuat-kuat, ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya. "Seenaknya saja memutuskan semuanya sendiri!" kesal Sungmin, ia meninju bantal miliknya secara membabi-buta sebagai ungkapan rasa kesalnya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia merasa lelah dan tertidur.

**. .::.**

Sungmin bangun pagi-pagi sekali, ia memilih tidak mengikuti acara sarapan bersama dengan ayahnya ketimbang ia harus menghadapi keributan pagi ini. Sungmin seperti biasa, ia duduk di salah satu pohon apel, menunggu Kyuhyun datang, karena ini masih terlalu pagi, jadi Sungmin lebih rela celananya basah karena kayu yang masih basah disebabkan embun pagi yang belum kering.

"Sungmin!" panggil Kyuhyun yang berada di bawah pohon. Ia terkejut saat melihat Sungmin sudah menemuinya pagi-pagi buta begini. Sungmin tersenyum senang, ia lalu berusaha turun dari pohon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas. Ini masih terlalu pagi, tapi nampaknya Sungmin tak berniat menjawab. Airmata sudah tak terbendung lagi, ia langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dan menangis di tubuh _namja_ bermarga Cho itu.

Kyuhyun lekas menjatuhkan ember merah bawaannya dan membalas memeluk Sungmin. "Kau kenapa, hm?" hatinya terasa begitu sakit saat melihat sepasang bola mata indah kesayangannya meredup. Kyuhyun tidak suka melihat Sungmin bersedih, itu menyakiti hatinya juga.

"Katakan Ming, kau kenapa _chagi_?" tanya Kyuhyun, terkesan nada khawatir dalam ucapannya.

Bersusah payah Sungmin mencoba berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Ia menghapus airmatanya di baju Kyuhyun pada bagian dadanya. Sungmin sesunggukan, namun ia ingin mengatakannya. Sungmin mendongak untuk memperlihatkan pada Kyuhyun bahwa ia terluka. "Aku dijodohkan Kyu."

Kyuhyun terdiam, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Marah? Membentak Sungmin? Mengatai Sungmin bodoh? Tidak! Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah memperlakukan Sungmin seperti itu, walau di situasi sesulit apapun. Ia terlalu mencintai Sungmin.

Kemudian dengan penuh rasa cinta yang ia miliki, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengusap rambut keemasan milik Sungmin. "Kau menerimanya?" tanya Kyuhyun, lembut bahkan teramat lembut.

Sungmin menggeleng. Pipi _chubby_ miliknya telah terjejaki bekas airmatanya. Kyuhyun mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya. "Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu sedih. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah." Kata Kyuhyun meyakini. Walau jujur, di dalam hatinya kini ia juga takut ia tidak bisa melihat Sungmin keesokan harinya.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum hangat, senyum yang dirindukan Kyuhyun hari ini. Ia kembali memeluk Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Sungmin selembut rasa cintanya pada Sungmin.

Wanita itu menggeram, ia tak terima. 'Sungmin milikku!' janjinya dalam hati. Hyori mengepalkan tangannya, ia akhirnya mengerti inilah alasan Sungmin menolak dirinya dan itu membuat ia tak terima. "Awas saja kau, tukang kebun sialan!" cibir Hyori pelan.

**. .::.**

Pekerjaan Kyuhyun telah selesai siang ini, lebih cepat dari waktu yang diberikan. Kyuhyun sangat cepat mengerjakannya, karena ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Sungmin hari ini. Setelah memiliki waktu senggang, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk bersama di bawah pohon apel. Sungmin merebahkan kepalanya di paha Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~" panggil Sungmin, sembari memainkan dedaunan kering yang ia kutip di rerumputan.

"Hm?"

"Apa artinya aku untukmu?" Sungmin memandang ke atas tepat dimana Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin begitu dalam, ia kemudian tersenyum dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap daun pohon apel yang begitu rindang. "Bagiku… kau tidak memiliki arti."

Sungmin terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun, ia langsung bangun dan menatap tidak suka pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyadari tatapan sinis itu, ia tersenyum dan kembali menatap mata indah Sungmin.

"Kau tidak pantas untuk diartikan, karena tidak ada artian yang tepat untuk menggambarkan dirimu. Yang aku tahu, kau begitu berarti bagiku, sampai-sampai aku selalu merasa sakit saat melihat kau menangis. Selalu bahagia saat melihat kau tersenyum. Tidak ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengartikanmu."

Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil batang daun jalar yang melilit di pohon apel. Batang daun jalar itu masih sangat muda sehingga Kyuhyun mudah mengambilnya, ia memutuskan batang daun itu dan mengambil tangan kiri Sungmin, "Aku tidak punya apa-apa untukmu, tapi percayalah ini hanyalah bukti kecil cintaku padamu. Suatu saat, aku akan memberikanmu lebih dari ini."

Sungmin terharu, sepasang mata _foxy_nya berbinar, ia langsung memeluk Kyuhyun seerat mungkin. "_Saranghae! Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun! Saranghae_!" Sungmin hanya ingin memberitahu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga tidak punya arti dalam hidupnya, karena Kyuhyun sangat berarti. Sungmin terus mengucapkan kata cinta itu, agar Kyuhyun tahu bahwa rasa cintanya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya yang mungil ini.

**. .::.**

Kehidupan itu tidak selamanya bahagia, kadang duka juga sesekali harus datang di kehidupan kita, sebagai pelajaran berharga dalam hidup. Dan Sungmin mengalaminya.

Sungmin berjalan cepat menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. Berhari-hari ia terus menghindar dari sang Ayah dan nampaknya Tuan Lee murka pada Sungmin.

'BRAK!'

Sungmin membuka pintu kayu coklat besar itu dengan kasar.

"Apa kau tidak pernah kuajarkan sopan santun, Lee Sungmin?!" bentak Tuan Lee, ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan sikap Sungmin yang tidak tahu aturan seperti ini.

"Apa yang _aboeji _lakukan? Kenapa kau memecatnya?!" Sungmin mengamuk, ia bertanya dengan cara berteriak di depan ayahnya.

Sungmin kaget, saat ia berkunjung ke taman yang ia lihat adalah tukang kebun lamanya. Dan tukang kebun itu berkata bahwa ia menggantikan Kyuhyun.

Tuan Lee sudah tidak sabar, ia berjalan keluar dri meja kerjanya dan mendekati Sungmin.

'PLAK!'

"Jaga bicaramu, Sungmin! Aku ayahmu! Kau jadi tidak tahu sopan santun begini, setelah mengenal pemuda miskin itu!"

Sungmin menggepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Lalu? Apa aku tidak bisa marah saat _nae aboeji_ salah?"

"Apa salahku? Apa karena aku memecat tukang kebun miskin itu, lantas kau anggap aku pria berdosa, hah! Kau membela tukang kebun miskin itu! Kau tidak pantas bergaul dengannya!"

"Aku mencintainya!"

'PLAK!'

Tamparan telak kembali mengenai pipi _chubby_ Sungmin, dan tamparan ini sudah membuat bekas luka memerah yang besar seukuran telapak tangan.

"Apa kau gila, Lee Sungmin? Hah! Kau ingin membuatku mati?! Kau menyukai _namja_! Dan dia hanyalah seorang tukang kebun miskin!"

Sungmin memandang sang Ayah dengan tatapan marahnya, "Tampar! Tampar aku ribuan kali, agar kau sadar bahwa tamparan sekuat apapun tetap yang kusadari Kyuhyunlah yang kucintai. Aku tidak peduli ia tukang kebun! Aku tidak peduli dia miskin! Yang aku peduli, aku mencintainya, dan dia mencintaiku! Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti _aboeji_ karena kau tidak pernah merasakan cinta!"

Tuan Lee meradang, "_Mworago_?"

"_Ne_. Aku tahu kau tidak mencintai _ommonim_! Jadi kau tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya cinta?"

"Kau "

"Aku tidak peduli, apapun bentuk Kyuhyun sekarang dan selamanya, karena aku mencintainya tanpa arti! Kalau kau tidak bisa menerimanya, artinya kau juga tidak menerimaku!" Sungmin berlalu dan lekas meninggalkan sang ayah.

"Jauhi dia Lee Sungmin! Dia hanya menginginkan hartamu!"

"Tidak akan pernah!" lawan Sungmin.

"Pergi kau dari rumah ini, Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin berbalik, "Tanpa perintahmu, aku akan pergi dengan keinginanku sendiri." ia berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Ayahnya.

Buku-buku jari Tuan Lee memutih, "Kau benar-benar membuatku marah!"

**. .::.**

Di siang ini, wajah _stoic_ Kyuhyun terlihat sangat sedih, tidak ada senyum di wajah itu, ia hanya bisa merasakan kesepian saat ini. Tidak melihat Sungmin sedetik saja sudah membuatnya sedih, dan kali ini ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk bertemu Sungmin. Keluarga Lee sudah memecatnya, dan tak ada kesempatan untuknya. Kyuhyun duduk menyendiri di teras rumahnya, hari ini seakan adalah hari yang paling berat dan terlama dalam hidupnya.

"Kyu~"

Suara itu… suara itu seperti tak bisa lepas dari telinganya, kenapa selalu ada bayang-bayang wajah itu dalam pikirannya.

"Kyu~" suara itu kini terdengar, bahkan begitu nyata. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat seorang pemuda manis yang sangat ia rindukan hari ini. Kyuhyun berdiri, "Ming?" seru Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang bingung.

Sungmin berjalan semakin dekat dengan Kyuhyun, terlihat sepasang mata indah itu basah karena menangis. Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat, "Hikss… aku benci ayahku! Aku benci dia! Aku benci dia!" Sungmin berteriak histeris. Ini pertama kali Sungmin merasakan ketakutan yang begitu besar. Ia sangat takut kehilangan Kyuhyun, kehilangan cinta dari pemuda yang begitu tulus mencintainya.

"Darimana kau tahu rumahku, _Chagi_?"

"Dari tukang kebun yang lama, sekarang ia bekerja lagi untuk merawat taman." Jelas Sungmin sambil sesekali sesunggukan. Sungmin sebelumnya tidak pernah bisa bermanja-manja pada siapapun. Ia adalah putra tunggal dari keluarga Lee yang terhormat, dan itu membuatnya menjadi sosok yang mandiri. Tapi kini, setelah ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin menjadi pribadi yang sangat manja, dan selalu merasa ingin dilindungi oleh sosok Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku ingin tinggal disini bersamamu, Kyu." Pinta Sungmin dengan wajah yang memelas.

Kyuhyun memandang tak percaya pada Sungmin. Ia langsung takut dengan permintaan Sungmin kali ini. Apa yang bisa ia berikan kepada pemuda manis ini sekarang? Bahkan ia tidak punya pekerjaan lagi. "Tapi Min "

Sungmin langsung mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah mulut Kyuhyun, "Apapun itu Kyu~ Apapun. Asalkan kita bersama, aku tidak akan mengeluh. Izinkan aku bersamamu selamanya." Pinta Sungmin, tulus.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa Kyuhyun ucapkan, ia memeluk tubuh Sungmin begitu erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskan pemuda manis itu dalam pelukannya.

Itulah cinta, bukan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Tapi apa yang bisa kau isi di dalamnya. Beginilah kedua insan ini bersatu, saling mempercayai satu sama lain. Hidup dalam kekurangan bersama dan kebahagiaan bersama. Berbagi cerita setiap harinya. Kyuhyun melakukan segala macam pekerjaan untuk menghidupi mereka berdua. Ia memilih menjadi kuli pengangkut sayuran dan barang di pasar. Walau terkadang mereka hanya makan dengan semangkuk nasi dan selada namun semua itu begitu nikmat bagi Sungmin saat ia menikmatinya bersama Kyuhyun.

Jika biasanya Sungmin memilih untuk bersembunyi di bawah pohon apel setiap harinya, tapi kali ini ia tidak perlu berlari di siang hari, karena tidak ada alasan baginya untuk lari dari kehidupan yang sederhana namun indah ini.

Setiap harinya pula, Sungmin selalu menyiapkan bekal untuk Kyuhyun, memasak serta membersihkan rumah. Ia bukanlah tuan muda yang manja, Sungmin bisa melakukan itu semua walau tak sebaik _maid_nya.

Berhari-hari pula, Tuan Lee semakin meradang. Ia tak tahan lagi melihat sikap putranya. Marah? Tidak pulang ke rumah? Dan memilih tinggal di gubuk kecil?

"Apa dia sudah gila?!" marah Tuan Lee. Tuan Lee memanggil beberapa anak buahnya dan memerintahkan mereka untuk membawa Sungmin pulang.

"Bawa putraku pulang! Tapi jangan lukai dia, jika aku lihat ada segores luka di tubuhnya, aku pastikan kalian akan kubunuh!"

Tuan Lee hanyalah seorang ayah yang begitu menyayangi anaknya, ia tidak ingin Sungmin salah arah. Ia tidak terima putranya menyukai seorang _namja_ dan seorang tukang kebun pula. Tuan Lee sangat menyayangi Sungmin, mengingat putranyalah satu-satunya penerus dari seluruh kekayaan yang ia miliki. Ia tidak ingin masa depan Sungmin rusak karena pemuda taman itu.

Dan karena pengaduan Hyorilah, ia memecat Kyuhyun. Gadis itu merasa sakit hati karena Sungmin menolaknya karena seorang tukang kebun. Hyori merasa sangat tidak berharga karena kalah oleh seorang tukang kebun. "Paman, pecat pemuda itu!" Tuan Lee langsung mengiyakan permintaan Hyori saat itu, tanpa berpikir bahwa putranya sudah terlalu dalam jatuh cinta pada pemuda taman miskin itu.

**. .::.**

Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya terlihat sangat bahagia. Hari ini ia diberi daging sapi segar oleh pemilik daging, sebagai upah kerja kerasnya. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu bahagia menenteng plastik yang berisi daging sapi itu. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan wajah bahagia Sungmin hari ini, karena bisa memakan daging walau hanya sedikit.

Kyuhyun kaget saat melihat segerombolan orang berjas berbadan kekar mendatanginya. Mereka lekas mendaratkan pukulan-pukulan serta hantaman kuat berkali-kali di wajah, perut, tangan, serta kaki Kyuhyun membabi buta.

'BRUK!'

'DUG!'

'BUAGH!'

Semua pukulan itu tanpa ampun mengenai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak mampu melawan kelima orang berbadan kekar itu, ia hanya berusaha melindungi wajahnya dari pukulan mereka.

"Hentikan!" Sungmin langsung berlari dan berteriak saat melihat dari kejauhan orang-orang pengawas rumahnya ada di sana. Disaat keadaan sudah sangat parah, Kyuhyun sudah babak belur, dan hampir diseluruh bagian wajahnya kebiruan. Sungmin berjongkok dan mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun ke tangannya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Pergi kalian!" tegas Sungmin, wajahnya benar-benar menyiratkan kemarahan. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko, seluruh pesuruh itupun pergi.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kyuhyun memuntahkan darah, ia terbatuk-batuk, dadanya terasa berdenyut. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, hanya saja ia bisa tahu Sungminlah yang sedang memeluknya kini.

"Tuan muda, ayo ikut kami!" salah seorang pemuda berbadan kekar itu mulai menarik Sungmin.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Sungmin memberontak. Ia mencoba memukuli pemuda berbadan kekar itu. Ia mengeluarkan ilmu bela diri yang pernah diajarkan padanya. Namun apa daya Sungmin hanya sendiri, ia tidak berdaya saat kedua penjaga itu mengungkung tangannya dan mulai membawanya menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU! KYUHYUN!" Sungmin mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan pengawasnya, namun ia tidak bisa. "KYUHYUUUN!" Sungmin berteriak kuat-kuat.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas, namun ia bisa mendengar teriakan Sungmin yang begitu kuat. "Sungmin~" Kyuhyun memanggil nama Sungmin begitu lemah. Ia mencoba mengulurkan tangannya yang telah dipenuhi luka lebam dan darah. "Sungmin~" Ia mencoba menggapai Sungmin, namun tubuhnya yang begitu lemah membuatnya tak sanggup bergerak. Tangan Kyuhyun terkulai di atas bungkusan plastik yang telah penuh dengan tapak sepatu itu. Daging sapi miliknya diinjak bagai tak berharga.

"Sungmin~" Kyuhyun menggumamkan nama itu. Sampai pada akhirnya, matanya benar-benar terpejam, dan ia tak sadarkan diri.

**. .::.**

Nyonya Lee tak sanggup lagi melihat putranya. Ia menangis saat melihat putranya tertidur karena obat penenang yang diberikan dokter. _Yeah_, waktu cepat berlalu, sudah seminggu tepatnya Sungmin berada di rumah. Namun pemuda manis itu belum menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun. Hanya cairan infus yang menjadi penguatnya beberapa hari ini. Bahkan pipi _chubby_ itu terlihat begitu tirus sekarang.

"Sungmin-_ah_~" Nyonya Lee membekap mulutnya. Ia tak tahan melihat kondisi putranya yang begitu menderita. Nyonya Lee mengecup kening Sungmin, dengan tatapan berangnya ia mendatangi suaminya yang masih berada di ruang kerja.

"Biarkan Sungmin pergi!"

Tuan Lee terlihat acuh, "Aku tahu yang terbaik untuk putraku."

Nyonya Lee menggepalkan tangannya, "Dia putraku! Aku yang mengenalnya! Aku yang melahirkannya! Aku tahu ia bahagia dengan pemuda itu! Bebaskan putraku!"

Tuan Lee memandang Nyonya Lee datar, tak ada ekspresi berlebih dibalik tatapannya itu, hanya saja ia bisa melihat guratan emosi di wajah istrinya itu.

"Jangan ikut campur. Aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuk putraku!" Tuan Lee masih bersikukuh dengan pilihannya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!"

Suara gaduh di luar ruangan kerja Tuan Lee membuat kedua orang tua Sungmin menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Lepaskan aku!" dengan memaksa masuk, akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa sampai di ruangan kerja Tuan Lee.

"Kau keluar kau sekarang! Maaf Tuan Lee, dia memaksa masuk." Tunduk hormat salah seorang pengawas kepada Tuan Lee.

"Biarkan dia. Kalian keluarlah." Perintah Tuan Lee. Para pengawas itu bergegas keluar dari ruangan Tuan Lee.

Nyonya Lee memandang tak percaya dengan keberanian Kyuhyun. Ia dapat melihat luka-luka yang belum mengering di sekujur wajah serta tangan pemuda itu. 'Ia sangat berani.' Salut Nyonya Lee dalam hati.

"Izinkan aku menikahi Sungmin!" ucap Kyuhyun, mantap.

"_Mw__Mworago_?"

"Aku akan membahagiakannya."

Tuan Lee tersenyum meremehkan, "Dengan apa kau bisa membahagiakan putraku. Kau itu hanya pemuda miskin!"

"Aku tahu aku bukanlah orang kaya sepertimu, tapi aku bisa memberikan apa yang tidak bisa kau berikan kepada putramu." Kata Kyuhyun tegas, ia sama sekali tak takut dengan apapun. Walau kondisinya belum pulih secara maksimal, tapi ia merasa sudah sanggup untuk berjalan maka ia berjalan untuk mengambil Sungminnya.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum melihat raut muka tak gentar Kyuhyun, ia bangga dengan pemuda ini. Dari pancaran mata Kyuhyun, Nyonya Lee dapat melihat besarnya rasa cinta yang dimiliki Kyuhyun untuk putranya. Ia bahagia.

Tuan Lee menyipitkan matanya, tiba-tiba ia tersenyum, "Baiklah!" Tuan Lee bangkit dari kursinya. "Kalau begitu kau kuizinkan tinggal disini. Aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk menjaga putraku. Dan akan kuberikan kau pekerjaan yang layak, kau akan kujadikan assistenku." Kata Tuan Lee.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia, ia lalu mengambil tangan Tuan Lee dan menciumi tangan laki-laki tua itu sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihnya. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih, Tuan. Terima kasih." Ucap Kyuhyun berulang kali. Nyonya Lee terharu, ia menangis bahagia saat melihat Kyuhyun begitu mencintai putranya.

Nyonya Lee lekas menarik Kyuhyun dan membawa pemuda itu ke kamar putranya. Kyuhyun sedih melihat pemuda yang begitu ia cintai terbaring lemah tak berdaya di atas kasurnya. Pemuda manis yang selalu ceria jika bersamanya, kini terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang, ia bisa melihat seberapa kurusnya kekasihnya saat ini. Pipi itu bahkan sudah sangat tirus. "Ming-_ah_~ bangunlah aku disini, _Chagi_." Kyuhyun mengelus helaian rambut Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Bangunlah~kita akan menikah _chagiya_. Aku mencintaimu." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin penuh cinta. Ia ingin memberikan kehangatan pada pemuda manis itu, agar Sungmin menyadari keberadaannya kini. "Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Bangunlah~"

Perlahan, sepasang mata _foxy_ milik Sungmin mulai terbuka, ia mencoba meyakini apa yang ia lihat kini. Setelah terbuka sepenuhnya, Sungmin dapat melihat orang yang ia harapkan kini berada di depannya. Ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun. "Kyu~ _bogoshippo~_" Sungmin menangis, bahkan ia tidak memperhatikan keberadaan ibunya di sana. Ia terlalu merindukan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Wajah pucat Sungmin berubah bahagia seketika saat melihat Kyuhyun dihadapannya, bahkan ia tidak menyadari seberapa keringnya bibir miliknya, bibir semerah apel itu menjadi warna merah muda kini.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Ming." Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh kurus itu begitu kuat. "_Saranghae_~"

Nyonya Lee dapat merasakan aura cinta yang begitu kuat antara putranya dan Kyuhyun. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia merasa iri namun begitu bahagia. Putranya tidak akan merasakan hal menyedihkan sepertinya.

**. .::.**

Semakin hari kondisi Sungmin membaik. Bahkan Sungmin sekarang, makan terlalu banyak. Ia begitu lahap menghabiskan makanan yang diberikan padanya. Sungmin ingin lekas sembuh dan berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Karena Kyuhyun berjanji akan berkencan dengannya jika ia sudah sembuh. Sungmin menghabiskan makanannya dengan lahap, bahkan tak menyisakan sebutir nasipun di manguknya. Ia tersenyum bahagia dan memegangi perutnya yang telah terisi nasi.

Walaupun mereka tinggal serumah, namun pada nyatanya mereka tidak tinggal sekamar dan Kyuhyun selalu sibuk di siang hari untuk membantu ayahnya bekerja. Sungmin belum sembuh total, jadi ia masih belum diberi izin untuk bekerja.

Kyuhyun bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh, ia selalu menyelesaikan setiap pekerjaan yang diberikan padanya, semua terselesaikan dengan baik. Namun hal itu bukan malah membuat Tuan Lee bangga, Tuan Lee terlihat kesal karena ia tidak bisa menarik celah kesalahan Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun ia belum merestui putranya dengan namja miskin ini. Tuan Lee memikirkan cara agar bisa membuat putranya meninggalkan Kyuhyun bagaimanapun itu, ia tidak ingin mencoreng nama keluarganya dengan mengizinkan anaknya menikah dengan seorang _namja_ dan miskin.

Malampun berganti. Seperti yang dijanjikan Kyuhyun, ia membawa Sungmin ke suatu tempat dengan menutup mata Sungmin, ia berniat memberi kejutan pada kekasihnya itu.

"Taraa~" Kyuhyun membuka ikatan mata Sungmin saat mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang ia ingin tunjukkan pada Sungmin.

Sungmin terkesima melihat tempat ini, tempat yang begitu indah, tempat di mana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Kyuhyun telah menghiasnya dengan sangat baik. Ia memberi lampu warna-warni pada pohon apel tempat di mana mereka sering bertemu.

"Indahnya~ _gomawo,_ Kyu. Aku mencintaimu." Sungmin bahagia, ia lekas memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat.

"_Saranghandagu_." Kyuhyun bahagia, ia bisa melihat kembali sepasang mata indah yang sangat ia cintai itu, sepasang mata yang sangat ia sukai itu terlihat berbinar bahagia.

"Tangkap dia!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara membelah kemesraan di antara mereka, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh secara bersamaan. Ia dapat melihat segerombolan pengawas datang mendatangi mereka, ada Tuan Lee di depan mereka. Segera, pengawal Tuan Lee memisahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dan mengungkung Kyuhyun dengan begitu kuat di kanan dan kirinya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun, panik. Ia kaget sama halnya dengan Sungmin.

"Lepaskan dia! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Sungmin mencoba melepaskan Kyuhyun dari kekangan pengawal itu.

"Apa yang _aboeji_ lakukan?!" Sungmin membentak sang ayah. Ia tak terima Kyuhyun diperlakukan begitu.

"Kau tahu?! Kekasihmu ini, Dia sudah mencuri perhiasaan _oemma_mu. Kau lihat ini! Kami menemukannya di kamar pemuda tidak tahu diri ini!" Tuan Lee menunjukkan kotak perhiasan milik ibunya di hadapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Tuan Lee menyerahkannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin memandang tak percaya, ia melihat kotak itu dan kemudian beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia mencoba melepaskan kungkungan pengawal berbadan kekar itu, ia ingin menjelaskannya pada Sungmin. "Tidak Ming! Percayalah padaku. Aku tidak melakukannya Ming!" Kyuhyun memberontak, ia tidak ingin membuat Sungmin salah paham.

"Kau lihat! Akhirnya serigala memperlihatkan diri yang sebenarnya. Serigala tetaplah serigala putraku. Dan dia sudah bersembunyi di balik tubuh ini. Dia hanya mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil seluruh harta yang kita miliki. _Sigh_! Licik! Bawa dia!"

"Ming, percayalah padaku. Ming! Ku mohon! Aku tidak melakukannya! Ming!" Kyuhyun terus memberontak ingin lepas dari kekangan kedua pria berbadan kekar ini. "MING… PERCAYALAH!" Kyuhyun berteriak semakin kuat saat ia berada semakin jauh.

"Kau sudah lihat. Dia hanya menginginkan hartamu!" Tuan Lee berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang berdiri kaku di sana. Ia tak sanggup mencerna semuanya, tanpa sadar airmata itu kembali menetes di wajahnya.

Hatinya berdenyut begitu sakit. Baru saja ia merasakan kebahagiaan, tapi nampaknya Sungmin harus kembali terhempas oleh perasaannya sendiri. Sungmin perlahan jatuh di tanah ia menangis tak sanggup lagi menahan sakit. Tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan hangat datang untuknya. "Sudahlah nak." Nyonya Lee ikut menangis di pelukan Sungmin, ia mencoba meredamkan sedikit saja rasa kesedihan yang dirasakan Sungmin.

Sungmin menangis, ia membalas pelukan ibunya begitu kuat, seolah memberitahu, '_Oemma_ aku sedih.' Namun Sungmin tak mampu berbicara saat ini, ia hanya mampu menangis dan menangis.

**. .::.**

Sungmin berjalan lemas ke kamarnya, ia sudah melakukan ritual makan siangnya, namun ia kembali dengan kebiasaan lamanya, makanan yang dihidangkan untuknya tidak ia habiskan. Sungmin menghela nafasnya, ia berniat mengunjungi kamar ibunya saat ia dengar suara gaduh di luar kamar itu.

"Aku yakin, pemuda itu tidak melakukannya! Kau yang sengaja membuatnya menjadi tersangka, bukan?!"

Sungmin dapat menebak itu suara dari sang ibu. Sungmin memilih menguping di pintu kamar orang tuanya.

"Kau jangan mengada-ada! Dia memang pencuri!"

"Kau jangan berbohong padaku! Aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik, kau membenci pemuda itu, makanya kau melakukan itu padanya!"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!"

"Aku yakin dia tidak mencuri perhiasanku! Apa tidak cukup kau sudah menyakitiku selama ini? Apa kau inging menyakiti putramu juga? Membuatnya menderita sama sepertiku."

"Aku menyayangi Sungmin. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya bersama dengan pemuda miskin itu. Kalau tidak dengan cara ini, Sungmin tidak akan menjauh dari pemuda itu! Hyorinlah yang terbaik untuk Sungmin."

Kedua orang tua itu menoleh saat mereka mendengar suara pintu kamar mereka perlahan terbuka.

"Sungmin?" mereka kaget saat melihat putranya sudah berada di depan pintu kamar mereka.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati orang tuanya, "Aku tidak menyangka kau serendah ini, _aboeji_!" sinis Sungmin, ia menatap ayahnya tajam. "Aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan itu semua!" Sungmin menatap tajam sang ayah dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan kamar orang tuanya.

Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi, Sungmin berhenti tepat di depan pintu orang tuanya, tanpa berbalik, "Mulai saat ini, apapun itu aku tidak peduli! Aku akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun, dengan atau tanpa restumu!" Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan orang tuanya, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun yang dikatakan orang tuanya, yang ia inginkan hanyalah Kyuhyun.

**. .::.**

Kyuhyun sendiri berada di rumahnya. Tuan Lee memang tidak memasukkannya ke dalam penjara, dengan alasan bahwa ia masih berbelas kasihan pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Sungmin saja tidak percaya lagi padanya. Ia terlalu banyak berharap pada cinta ini, dan saat melihat Sungmin tidak mempercayainya, perasaan Kyuhyun seakan terhempas begitu jauh.

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di sela lututnya. Ia menangis sedih, hidupnya kembali menjadi hidup yang tanpa arah, tak ada hal yang penting untuk diraihnya. Ia tidak memiliki kedua orang tua, dan dia tidak memiliki Sungmin sekarang.

Kyuhyun kembali mendongak dan menatap jendelanya, masih teringat jelas di pikirannya saat Sungmin pernah mengelap jendela usangnya menjadi jendela yang bersih. Kyuhyun menyentuh jendela itu berharap ada sisa-sisa wewangian jemari Sungmin yang tertinggal di sana.

Sepasang _orbs_nya menyipit saat melihat ada seseorang yang berlari-lari dari kejauhan dan nampaknya sedang menuju rumahnya. Untungnya Kyuhyun tinggal di gubuk kecil yang hanya dirinya sendiri yang tinggal di kawasan itu.

Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar rumah saat meyakini sosok yang dirindukannya yang tengah datang ke tempatnya.

Sosok itu terlihat begitu lelah, berlari dari kejauhan sampai ke rumahnya.

"Hosh~" Sungmin kelelahan, ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya stabil. Ia kemudian mulai berjalan dengan senyum terbaiknya mendekat. Ia berjalan semakin dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun kuat-kuat. Sungmin terpaksa berjinjit untuk membuatnya bisa memeluk leher Kyuhyun. "_Mianhae_. _Mianhae,_ Kyuhyun-_ah_. _Mianhae_~" Sungmin mengucapkannya berulang kali. Ia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun semakin erat.

Kyuhyun tak percaya ini. Tanpa banyak berpikir ia langsung mendekap tubuh Sungmin erat-erat dan mengecup pundak Sungmin. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka, Sungmin kembali padanya, ia sudah sempat berpikir tentang kehilangan namun tampaknya itu hanyalah sekedar pikirannya semata. Karena pada akhirnya, Sungmin tetap padanya.

Kyuhyun mengecup pundak Sungmin ribuan kali, ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan menangkup wajah Sungmin, memperhatikan garis wajah indah itu dalam-dalam, "Kau mempercayaiku 'kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk mantap dan kembali memeluk Kyuhyun, "Tidak mungkin aku tidak mempercayaimu! Aku mencintaimu~!" Sungmin kembali menitikan airmata bahagianya. Ia menangis di pelukan Kyuhyun. Di pundak yang akan menjadi sandaran hidupnya kelak.

Sekarang dan selamanya, mereka akan bersama selamanya.

**. .::.**

**Remember Me**

**. .::.**

"Setelah itu, mereka menikah dan bahagia selamanya." Ucap pria tua sang pendongeng itu, ia mengakhiri ceritanya. Ia menutup bukunya dan menatap pria tua yang ada di depannya, yang kini tengah menangis.

"Kyuhyun. _Nae _Kyunnie~" pria tua itu segera berjalan pelan dan memeluk tubuh sang pendongeng, ia memeluk tubuh sang pendongeng begitu erat. "Kau… Kyuhyun 'kan? Kau Kyunnieku 'kan?" tanyanya dengan suara haru.

Sang pendongeng tersenyum, ia mengusap puncak kepala Sungmin berulang kali dengan penuh kelembutan dan kehangatan. "_Ne _Sungmin. Aku Kyuhyun! Aku Kyunniemu. Aku mencintaimu!" Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin dengan sangat lembut, menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang begitu mendalam pada pria tua itu.

Sungmin mengangguk, ia lalu mengecup dada Kyuhyun, "_Nado… Saranghandagu_."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya sejenak, dan mengambil sesuatu yang ada di dalam sakunya, "Kau ingat ini? Ini untukmu." Kyuhyun menyerahkan apel merah yang ada di dalam sakunya kepada Sungmin. Sungmin menerimanya, ia kembali tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya.

Harapan Kyuhyun tidak sia-sia, ia beruntung hari ini Sungmin mengingatnya lagi. Betapa bahagianya ia, walau Kyuhyun tahu ini hanya sesaat. Sungmin akan melupakannya sebentar lagi.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencium aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang begitu menghangatkannya, namun saat ia mambuka mata.

"Siapa kau? Siapa kau?" Sungmin langsung mendorong Kyuhyun dari pelukannya, ia berjalan mundur ketakutan.

Suster yang ada disana segera menghampiri, "Tuan tampan. _Gwenchana_?" Ia mencoba menenangkan Sungmin yang terlihat ketakutan.

Sungmin semakin histeris, karena ia merasa kaget ada orang yang memeluknya. Sungmin membuang semua barang yang ada didekatnya ke arah Kyuhyun, bahkan ia membuang apel yang baru saja diberikan Kyuhyun padanya barusan.

"Ming, ini aku Ming! Ini aku, Kyuhyun."

"Pergi kau!" Sungmin melempari semuanya, bahkan ia sudah berniat mengangkat meja dan membuangnya kehadapan Kyuhyun, seandainya suster-suster tidak berusaha mengawasinya, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah mati dilempar kursi besi itu. Sungmin menjerit histeris, ia tidak suka ada yang memeluknya tiba-tiba begitu. Suster-suster mencoba menahan Sungmin, saat dokter datang dan menyuntikkan obat penenang untuknya. Perlahan, Sungmin mulai terlihat tenang dan tertidur.

Melihatnya, Kyuhyun hanya dapat menitikan airmatanya, kembali lagi ia harus pasrah saat sebuah ingatan merenggut Sungmin dari sisinya. Alzeimer, penyakit yang tidak mematikan namun sangat membahayakan. Penyakit inilah yang sudah membuat Sungmin berusaha bunuh diri karena tidak ingin menghapus semua ingatannya tentang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menahannya, baginya lebih baik ia dilupakan daripada harus kehilangan Sungmin secara tragis.

Setiap harinya, Kyuhyun selalu menjadi orang yang sama, mendongengkan kisah yang sama, membuat Sungmin mengingat hal yang sama, dan melupakan hal yang sama pula. Walau sulit dan terasa berat, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengeluh untuk itu semua karena…

Ia mencintai Sungmin.

"Tuan pendongeng, pulanglah. Besok datanglah lagi kemari." Tawar sang suster yang sudah berdiri disamping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunduk, ia dapat melihat buah apel yang baru saja dilempar Sungmin.

Walau Sungmin melemparinya ribuan kali, Kyuhyun akan tetap berdiri untuknya berjuta kali. Walau Sungmin memakinya ribuan kali, Kyuhyun akan tersenyum padanya berjuta kali. Walau Sungmin melupakannya ribuan kali, tapi Kyuhyun akan mengingatkannya berjuta kali.

Karena cinta Kyuhyun pada Sungmin tulus dan apa adanya. Walau Kyuhyun dilupakan, namun Sungmin tak dapat melupakan cintanya pada Kyuhyun.

Kemarin, sekarang lusa dan selamanya… Ingatlah cinta ini di dalam hatimu.

**END**

No Sequel! FF ini terinspirasi dari film lama, jujur aku lupa apa nama filmnya. Film barat kalo ga salah, tapi aku juga lupa siapa pemainnya -_-')  
Yang jelas hanya sedikit mirip karena ini aku buat versku sendiri ^_^)d


End file.
